


Boredom leads to great things

by DrybonedDragon



Category: Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon
Summary: Crow gains the upper hand in a sparing match.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Boredom leads to great things

Many people can argue indulging in your fantasy while reality is in the middle of changing was a bad idea, but when the main person who’s supposed to act spends time hanging out with his friends instead. You couldn’t contain yourself to see if your boyfriend wanted to do something to pass the time.

“Goro?” You say, gaining his attention.

“What is it?” He put down his drink to focus on you.

“Could we do a sparing match?”

“Are you sure? I might hurt you badly.”

“That’s the point.”

“Oh? You like it?”

“Yeah.”

Goro smiles, “Then why don’t we go down there now?” Standing up, both of you make your way to a secluded spot.

When you arrive in Mementos, you’re welcomed by the near blinding lights.

“So, where do you want to spare?” Crow said, unaffected.

“In the nearby saferoom, don’t want any shadows to sneak up on us.” It doesn’t take long to sneak past the shadows roaming through the empty halls to reach your location.

You take a fighting stance.“Shall we begin? Winner takes all.”

Taking the same stance as you, he chuckles. “That’s a bold statement coming from you.”

* * *

“Come on now, You’re this pathetic!?” Crow shouted as he dodged another attack from you.

“Stop underestimating me!” You snarl. Quickly launching an attack that directly hit Crow.

“Gah..! Nice attack. But I’m going to get my revenge right. Now.”

Crow suddenly used a Curse attack, knocking you down to your knees. “Hm. What trash you are.” He murmured, walking to you and used his claw to tilt your head towards him. “Not bad for someone like you, though.”

“You too, looks like you’ve improved.”

Crow laughs, “I know.” He reaches for your outfit, using his claws to rip through it.

You feel the cold air hitting your skin as Crow removes your shirt. 

“Let me know if I’m getting too rough.”

“Okay,” As he was cutting down his outfit, only stopping because he needed to take off his belt. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing important you need to know about.” He pressed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss.

His tongue poked and prodded at yours. Gladly returning the favor you kiss back in a equal amount of force also trying to mimic what he does. You took notice of claws snaking to your waist.

Crow mumbled something against your lips before backing off, but you didn’t quite catch it. One of his claws pin up your wrists together.

“Don’t move,” You nodded to feel Crow’s belt wrapped tightly around your wrists. Along with seeing him unclamping one of his claws on his hand. “I bet you’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” He pushes you down on the floor, tearing your pants off along with your underwear.

“Yeah...” You shudder as he slowly traces a finger around your clit.

“What a pushover, I thought you were better than this. But don’t worry, I’ll have you surrendering to me soon.”

“...Close.” You mumble after endless teasing on your clit, his finger moved inside you.

“I’ll let you off when I want to. Don’t come now or there will be _consequences_ ,” Adding an second finger inside he put his ice-cold claw on your hip and gradually squeezed it. “Does it hurt? I bet it does doesn’t it, tell me how much it hurts.” A sly smirk appeared on his lips.

“Not that muc-” You stopped mid-sentence when Crow squeezed your hips even harder, the metal threatening to dig into your skin. The finger inside you curled while he did so.

“What? Did you change your mind that quick?” He laughs before retreating his slick fingers from your pussy. Looking up, he noticed how clean the room looked. It pissed him off. “Hm, I hate how clean this floor looks, let’s make it dirty.”

Crow tears the rest of his outfit, freeing his erect cock which was covered in precum. Forcing you on your side, he press flushed against your back. “I hope you’re ready.” He waits five seconds for you to prepare yourself but when his cock buried itself inside your warm and wet pussy a gasp always leaves you.

When he gently grabs your breasts with his claw, you shiver. Your immediate reaction is to wiggle your wrists free, but the belt prevents them from doing so.

Crow doesn’t hesitate thrusting in and out of you like an enraged animal. “I want you...to moan my name.” He growls, and in the heat in the moment- bites down on your skin hard enough to leave a bruise.

“C-Crow!” You gasp, pushing your ass against him in reflex. Letting out a grunt, his claw grasped one of your breasts.

“That...was unexpected,” Crow pushed himself into your hips even farther than possible. “Are you close? You can come now.”

With his permission, the coils in your stomach snapped and you came all over his cock. The wetness only adding to his speed. Unable to continue, Crow came. Moaning while filling you up completely.

Though you were slightly dizzy, you were sure the floor was a mess now as you could feel the cum drip from your pussy onto the floor.

Crow got up and undid the belt that were holding your wrists together and offered you a hand.

As you were getting up you were suddenly aware at the amount of cum that leaked down your thighs, you didn’t know that there would be this much.

“Surprised? Letting go aided me as much.” He let out a amused laugh seeing you try to cling onto him. Helping you properly stand on your feet, he guides you to the nearby seats.

“I’m going to rest a bit. Wake me up in five minutes.” Making yourself comfortable in the soft chair, you close your eyes.

Crow made himself comfortable in the chair besides you, thinking about a escape plan.

**Author's Note:**

> my thirst for feral crow continues


End file.
